Tear Lightning
Tear Lightning (ティア・ライトニング, Tia Raitoningu) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, Student No 9 of Brynhildr Class and a member of the Dragon Subjugation Squad. After the events of Volume 6, she became the new core of 'Green' Yggdrasil, turning into an existence similar to a Dragon. Appearance Tear is described as a cute, petite girl with long, pink hair tied into twin tails and red eyes. Her most prominent characteristic are the two crimson horns growing from the sides of her head, which were created through biogenic transmutation. She is usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female uniform and wears red shoes. Her dragon mark is located on her upper left thigh. Personality Tear's most prominent characteristic at first was her firm belief that she was a Dragon, along with the fact that her parents had been fakes. She clung at this idea desperately, even though she knew it was false, in order to avoid facing the fact that her parents were real and had been killed. However, after meeting Yuu and the rest of Brynhildr Class, Tear decided to live on as a human. Tear tends to behave childishly most of the time, but is a very gentle and caring girl above all. Despite her childish behavior, Tear is actually more intelligent then she appears, as she is shown to be a quick learner when it comes to academics. Background Tear was born in an unspecified country to a normal family. Everything changed when her abilities as a D awoke at the age of seven, something which led her to start questioning her own existence. Once her parents found out about her powers, they were overjoyed, using her abilities to produce precious gemstones through dark matter transmutation, which led to the family becoming rich. However, almost a year later, she and her family were abducted by a criminal organization who coveted Tear's ability, forcing her to produce gemstones for them. They were eventually rescued at Tear's ninth birthday by Yuu Mononobe, who let Tear go free, along with her parents, warning her to never use her power again if she wanted to live peacefully. Although the family settled down into a normal lifestyle, this didn't last for long. When Tear was ten years old, Kili Surtr Muspelheim burned down her house and killed her parents (although what actually happened was that her parents were killed by a Dragon-hating organization who had tracked them down due to her parents' intent to sell off Tear as they had done before). Afterwards, Kili took Tear with her, persuading her to think of herself as a Dragon and convincing her that her parents were fakes. Although Tear knew inside her that Kili's words were wrong, she forced herself to accept them as a way to cope with her parents' loss. At an unspecified point, Kili performed biogenic transmutation on Tear, bestowing upon her a pair of horns, for the purpose of using her as the trump card against Yggdrasil. However, when 'Red' Basilisk marked Tear as its mate, the Sons of Muspell, a cult which Kili was leading, made preparations in order to deliver Tear to the Dragon. En route to Basilisk's location, they were ambushed by NIFL troops, who took custody of Tear and delivered her to Midgard. Plot Scarlet Innocent Tear was first introduced in Midgard's student assembly in Volume 2, where her horns and the fact that she was targeted by Basilisk made all the students wary of her. While Mitsuki Mononobe was explaining her circumstances, Tear countered Mitsuki's statement that she was human by proclaiming herself to be a Dragon. She then lashed out by using her D abilities, but stopped when she recognized Yuu, who had jumped forward to stop her. Upon learning his name, Tear declared that she would become his wife, causing a great clamor among the students. In the aftermath of this scene, Tear was placed in Brynhildr Class after refusing adamantly to be separated from Yuu. She insisted on sticking close to him at all times and refused to socialize with the rest of her classmates apart from Mitsuki. When Yuu questioned her about it, as well as the reasons behind her overprotective attitude towards him, Tear replied that she was afraid that Yuu would disappear and that their classmates might be untrustworthy people. Upon hearing this, Yuu manage to convince her to try and open up to her classmates a bit in order to overcome her fears about them. The next day, Tear greeted everyone, conversed with Firill Crest about a manga the latter gave her and agreed to let Lisa Highwalker teach her about Fictional Armaments. However, Tear's deeply-rooted belief that she was a dragon resulted in her manifesting a dragon-shaped Fictional Armament that went berserk and started attacking everyone. Tear was saved by the combined efforts of Brynhildr Class and fainted on Yuu's arms. Following this incident, Tear was told by Yuu what had happened, which instantly made her remorseful. However, when Yuu countered her belief that she was a dragon, Tear instantly got upset, but eventually agreed to recount her past after she separated from Yuu upon his insistence. She was perplexed when Yuu expressed his hope that she would choose to be a human and when he arranged a beach party involving all their classmates. During the event, Tear apologized to Lisa, who forgave her after knocking her head as 'punishment'. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, Tear stayed behind, with Lisa as her bodyguard. Although she was very reluctant to let Yuu go and fight the dragon, she eventually relented thanks to Lisa's words. However, both she and Lisa came under attack by Kili, who had taken advantage of the confusion in order to try and take Tear back. The two girls were saved by Yuu's timely arrival, who succeeded in driving Kili away. Although Kili tried to convince Tear to come with her, Tear refused, declaring her desire to live on as a human, as well as her love for Yuu. She then joined the fight against Hekatonkheir, using her new Fictional Armament, a pair of dragon wings, to assist everyone. After Hekatonkheir was blasted into the air by Yuu's Anti-gravity and the Dragon Subjugation Squad's attacks, Tear lent her dark matter to Yuu, allowing him to construct the Special Artillery Meggido and destroy the dragon. In the aftermath of the battle, Tear visited Yuu in the infirmary, kissing him on the cheek as a sign of their engagement. She then got into an argument with Iris Freyja about who would be Yuu's fiancée, before being sent out of the infirmary by Mitsuki. Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, when the news that Basilisk was moving out of its habitat reached Midgard, Tear joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad as they moved to a deserted volcanic island by boat to intercept the Dragon. During the class' visit to the hot springs, Tear chanced upon Yuu, who was also bathing at the spring and was trying to conceal himself from the girls. She took this chance to snuggle with him, although she got irritated when Firill did the same. The ensuing clamor almost led to Yuu being exposed, but an emergency call averted this scenario. After the class was informed about Basilisk's power, Tear became anxious about her friends, but Yuu reassured her that they would be fine. When Tear lamented about her impotence, she was told by Yuu that just by cheering for them, their chances of success would increase drastically. Tear promised to do so for everyone. The next day, Tear and the rest of the class assembled on the bridge in order to observe NIFL's operation. When Major General Dylan appeared on the screen, Tear declared that she would cheer for everyone, causing the NIFL soldiers to instantly warm up to her. Following the failure of NIFL's operation, Midgard put their own plan into motion. As the one marked by Basilisk, Tear was on standby on the ship during both failed attempts to destroy the Dragon. When a new plan was formed to destroy Basilisk by using Mistilteinn, Tear joined the group responsible for creating wind around the bomb. She then appeared before the Dragon Subjugation Squad, asking them to come back safe and promising to cheer really hard for them. Following Basilisk's destruction, Tear found Yuu and expressed her gratitude for everyone returning alive. She then proceeded to proclaim her love for Yuu and her desire to marry him. Although Yuu stated that he loved someone else, Tear was not discouraged and declared that she would make him fall in love with her as well, before falling asleep. Spirit Howling After being informed that Kili had sought refuge in the Principality of Erlia and requested for Midgard's D to pick her up in Volume 4, Tear joined the rest of Brynhildr Class in journeying to Erlia. Although Tear was worried, Yuu promised to protect her from Kili. During the sightseeing tour with Kili, Tear was surprised when Kili stated that she was a bit sad when Tear abandoned her. When 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr attacked the royal ball, Tear joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad in intercepting it, offering her dark matter to Yuu so that he could construct his Anti-Dragon Armaments. However, all their attacks were ineffective and Hraesvelgr paralyzed everyone with its Ether Wind, forcing them to simply watch as it consumed Albert Crest's soul, who was attempting to protect Firill, and left. During the final battle against Hraesvelgr, Tear joined the rest of the Dragon Subjugation Squad in attacking the Dragon after Yuu's Noah scattered the spirit particles protecting it, and succeeded in destroying it. Upon visiting Yuu in his room after the battle's conclusion alongside the rest of his classmates, Tear was shocked to hear that Firill had proposed to Yuu. Although she was slightly mollified when Firill suggested to also marry her and Iris alongside Yuu, she became upset when Iris pointed out that only Firill would end up married to Yuu. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Tear joined her classmates in visiting the sick Iris in her room. During Brynhildr Class' discussion for their theme during the school festival, Tear expressed her dislike for Firill's idea about a haunted house due to her aversion in disguising as a monster. After everyone decided on a Japanese tea house, Tear declared that she would also learn how to cook in order to make Yuu happy. When Haruka Shinomiya announced that Yggdrasil and Hekatonkheir had vanished after engaging in battle, Tear was just as surprised as the rest. During the school festival, Tear joined Lisa and Yuu in touring the festival, but was curious as to why both of them were reluctant to meet their parents. After Lisa announced that she would introduce Yuu to her parents as her boyfriend, Tear was alarmed, but calmed down after finding out the whole story, promising to help Lisa in disrupting her engagement alongside the rest of their classmates. When Yggdrasil appeared in Midgard, Tear joined Yuu, Mitsuki, Lisa and Charlotte B. Lord in the command center in order to discover its location. Upon finding out that Yggdrasil had captured Firill, Ren, Iris and Lisa's parents, Tear joined the rest of her classmates in an attempt to rescue them. Although Yuu and Lisa succeeded in saving the captives, Yggdrasil interference with dark matter and machinery made fighting it impossible, until Iris destroyed it thanks to her newly-awakened ability to use Catastrophe. Following the conclusion of the battle, Tear visited Yuu in the infirmary alongside the rest of their classmates, bursting into tears due to her worry for him. When Lisa's father stated that he approved of Yuu as a potential suitor for Lisa, Tear insisted that if Yuu would marry someone, it should be her. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Tear was dispatched to Asgard's First Laboratory in Japan alongside the rest of her classmates in order to participate in the plan against Yggdrasil. After being introduced to Kenya Miyazawa and witnessing Kili's assault, Tear was interviewed by Kenya about the circumstances that led to the creation of her horns. During Brynhildr Class' visit to an amusement park, Tear was abducted by Jeanne Hortensia and was brought before Kili. There, she was informed by Kili that only by abandoning her humanity could everyone stand a chance to defeat Yggdrasil. She further explained to Tear that her horns were a weapon designed for the sake of opposing Yggdrasil. Tear asked her if that meant she could truly defeat Yggdrasil, but Kili responded that the horns were not complete yet, urging Tear to make a choice whether to undergo the procedure or not. Afterwards, Tear was retrieved by Yuu, but remained troubled over Kili's words. When Yggdrasil began expanding itself, Tear joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad in destroying its branches so as to approach the Dragon. When its branches started growing rapidly and Yuu proposed a retreat, Tear vehemently objected, having overheard Yuu and Lisa's conversation about how Yuu was being inv aded by Yggdrasil. After everyone heard the details and Mitsuki attempted to head towards the Dragon alone, Tear stopped her, declaring her intent to undergo the final treatment to complete her horns to Kili. Once the process was complete, Tear was able to use her enhanced control over electricity to enable everyone to approach Yggdrasil's main body. After Yuu damaged Yggdrasil's soul with the Noah turret, Tear hacked its core by using her horns, becoming the new core of Yggdrasil. Following the conclusion of the battle, Tear awoke inside the van that was transporting everyone back to the laboratory and announced to Yuu that she would return his memories to him. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, following the wrecking of the Asgard lab, Tear was invited to stay in Yuu and Mitsuki’s home alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class. Upon arriving, Tear introduced herself to Yuu’s parents, proclaiming herself to be Yuu’s bride. Later on, she entered the bath while Yuu was bathing, asking Yuu to notify her whenever he was ready to have his memories restored. The following day, Iris brought her to Yuu alongside the rest of their classmates, with Tear kissing him in order to unblock his memories. Before they had time to properly rejoice, however, 'Black' Vritra made a sudden appearance over the skies of Nanato City. After taking the form of a young girl, Vritra asked to speak with Tear as the new administrator of the Akashic Record. Although Tear was willing at first, she demanded that Vritra not harm Yuu or the rest after the dragon expressed her hostility towards Yuu. Upon returning to Mitsuki's house, Tear expressed her puzzlement over Vritra's words, stating that she hadn't fully synchronized with Yggdrasil yet, a process which would take at least a day. After that, it was decided that everyone would tour Nanato City in order to jog Yuu's memory, roping Vritra into coming along. After picking up a battered Kili and an unconscious Jeanne, Brynhildr Class brought them back to Mitsuki's place, where Tear noted that since Kili's dragon mark had turned purple, it meant that 'Purple' Kraken had selected her. Although everyone dismissed that possibility, Kili confirmed it, revealing the existence of Kraken Zwei to everyone. After Haruka informed them of the situation, Tear stayed behind in the house alongside Lisa and Firill in order to protect Kili and watch over Vritra, while the rest of the class headed out to combat Kraken Zwei. However, due to Tear's momentary doze-off, Vritra took the opportunity to create a dragon stand-in and headed out to exterminate Mitsuki, the only person capable of harming Kraken Zwei. Tear and Firill immediately headed out to chase after Vritra, joining up with their classmates who had fought against Kraken Zwei previously. After Vritra was almost killed by Yuu for poisoning Mitsuki, Tear transmuted vines that could steal dark matter automatically to bind her. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, following the battle against Vritra, Tear joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a mountain villa to evade NIFL. After being informed that Kraken Zwei had briefly treated Jeanne Hortensia as its parent and all of Brynhildr Class’ dragon marks were examined, it was decided that they would attempt to persuade the hybrid first. Shortly afterwards, everyone was notified that intruders were approaching the villa. While Yuu and company headed out to intercept them, Tear stayed in the villa to watch over the restrained Vritra alongside Ren, Haruka, Iris and the unconscious Mitsuki. Although she was caught up in an explosion generated by the self-destruction of an unmanned drone, Tear was not harmed due to Ren’s quick action. Due to the destruction of the villa, Tear joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a volcanic crater lake in order to plan the operation against Kraken Zwei. It was decided that Yuu, Jeanne and Haruka would attempt to reason with the hybrid, while Tear joined the attacking squad consisting of herself, Iris, Firill and Lisa. When Kraken Zwei turned violent and seemingly killed Haruka, Tear joined the rest of the girls in attacking the hybrid, b ut was unable to inflict any lasting damage due to Zwei’s robust defenses. Following the conclusion of the battle, Tear appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and revealed to him that she was among the girls which he had marked as mates, asking him to marry her. That night, Tear completed the synchronization with Yggdrasil and retrieved information on the past eight calamities that had struck the planet and the approaching ninth. Vritra then addressed her, confirming that what Tear had seen was true: the world would face extinction at the hands of the coming Ninth True Dragon. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Tear was said to be in low spirits by both Iris and Kili, and was often seen discussing with Vritra according to Kili. When NIFL attempted to invade Midgard under the pretext of an inspection, Tear was escorted to Charlotte's underground cottage alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra by Haruka in order to conceal everyone from NIFL. Upon meeting Yuu, Tear continued behaving in an uncharacteristically reserved manner, refraining from acting like her usual self, much to everyone's concern. Following the destruction of Midgardsormr’s final defensive line by NIFL, Tear approached Yuu, who was standing guard near the cavern's entrance, accompanied by Vritra. When Yuu asked her if she was concerned about her horns, Tear revealed that she could now hack Vritra's dragonification mechanism, which would enable her to retain them, along with her connection to Yggdrasil. She then expressed her fears about the coming events and asked to hold Yuu's hand, indirectly consenting to become his mate. After her transformation was complete, Tear expressed her happiness and started explaining to Yuu everything regarding Counterdragons and True Dragons, but was interrupted when Vritra took over. Following Vritra's declaration that Yuu couldn't be Neun, the ninth Counterdragon, Tear insisted that she believed he was, just as Yggdrasil did. However, their discussion was interrupted by Ren's arrival. Following Ariella's defection to NIFL, Tear prepared to head to the surface alongside the rest in order to combat NIFL and rescue Ariella, expressing her readiness in a cheerful manner. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Tear joined the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra in heading to Charlotte's office in order to protect her from NIFL. When their progress was impeded by several partitions, Tear used her abilities to hack them, enabling everyone to proceed without delays. Upon arriving at Charlotte's office, Tear was just as shocked as the rest to see her bleeding, but calmed down once Charlotte explained that she had done this to herself. After she explained her plan of action, Charlotte asked everyone if they were afraid of her, with Tear stating that she didn't think the principal was a bad person. Tear then headed to the front lines alongside Lisa and Firill in order to hack as many of NIFL's unmanned weapons as possible. Afterwards, she joined Yuu, Mitsuki, Iris, Ren and Kili underground in order to intercept Ariella, taking position in the rearguard alongside Iris and Mitsuki. Although Ariella and Sleipnir's abnormal abilities made the situation difficult, Tear and the rest were able to defeat them due to Yuu's new found ability to share feelings and thoughts with his mates. Following Ariella's transformation into Yuu's kind, Tear stated that she wasn't angry with her, only worried about her. After heading to the surface, Tear and the rest were surprised to see that a blood mist had enveloped Midgard and had rendered everyone unconscious. Upon meeting up with Lisa and Firill and encountering Mica, who explained that the mist was a result of Charlotte losing control of her powers, everyone rushed to the front gate in order to investigate an explosion. There, they came across Major Loki Jotunheim, accompanied by two Hreidmars. Following a brief discussion between him and Yuu, Tear and the rest were urged by Yuu to flee due to Loki's Code Lost being capable of killing people by thought alone. While Yuu and Charlotte struggled to control their rampaging Authorities, Tear appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, asking him to believe in everyone and share Code Lost with all of them. Afterwards, Tear used her power as Yggdrasil to download additional blueprints for Marduk into Yuu's mind, allowing him to construct the Anti-Dragon Armament Abyss with everyone's dark matter and eliminate all traces of Charlotte's blood mist from Midgard. When Babel Replica was about to fire on the island, Tear rushed out to disable it while the rest of Brynhildr Class blocked its blast. Following the conclusion of the battle, Tear was shown attempting to join in Yuu and Ariella's bath alongside Shion, Jeanne and Charlotte. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Tear expressed her sadness over the fact that Brynhildr Class, Kili, Vritra, Shion and Jeanne would have to leave Charlotte's quarters and move to Mitsuki's dorm. Afterwards, she participated in the game that would decide who would get the room next to Yuu's as a team with Lisa, although they were swiftly eliminated. The following day, Tear watched the introduction of Kili, Vritra, Jeanne and Shion, expressing her worry over the fact that the four of them might cause a commotion. Afterwards, she welcomed the four of them in Brynhildr Class alongside the rest, scolding Kili for her behavior and stating that she would guide the new students as their Senpai. After Charlotte announced her intent to hold a school festival and Brynhildr Class decided to help with Haruka's yakisoba stall, Tear joined the rest of her classmates in learning how to make yakisoba during their weekend barbecue party. While there, Tear and the rest of the girls were convinced that Yuu had a fetish for breasts due to Shion's misleading words. During the festival, Tear participated in goldfish scooping alongside Yuu, Iris, Jeanne and Firill. When Yuu presented her with a brooch as a gift, Tear insisted that he should put it on her. Upon doing so, Tear thanked him and expressed her happiness, but immediately wondered if she should feel so, considering the fact that the Ninth True Dragon's arrival was imminent. After Yuu reassured that no-one would punish her simply for enjoying herself, the two of them continued visiting the various stalls. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after being informed about Mitsuki's status as the Ninth True Dragon's host alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, Mica and Haruka, Tear was asked by Vritra to access the Akashic Record in order to search for information about the true nature of Seventh True Dragon, 'Disasterification' Apocalypse, the precursor of the Ninth True Dragon. Tear agreed to do so, asking Lisa to accompany her. Following Charlotte's notification about the emergence of unknown territories around the world, along with the appearance of a mysterious dragon-shape lifeform, Tear informed everyone that its true identity was that of the Fifth True Dragon, 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut. When everyone was troubling over how to reach NIFL's defensive line in time, Tear suggested that they fully reconstruct Marduk and asked for every D to assemble at the beach. When everyone was gathered, Tear revealed Marduk’s true nature as a massive battleship, asking for everyone's Dark Matter in order to materialize it, and then transferred the remaining data to Yuu's mind. Following the completion of the battleship, Tear boarded it alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and Haruka in order to head to Bahamut's location. Upon discovering Yuu's accidental peeping inside the cabins, Tear asked him to come to her room and had him wash her hair as penance. While in the shower, Tear revealed to Yuu that she had witnessed 'Verdant' Kiskanu's final moments as it was consumed by the seventh calamity, stating that death was very scary. However, she affirmed her determination to keep working hard in order to elucidate the calamity's true nature even if it meant she had to push herself. Just as the two of them were sharing a tender moment, Marduk's systems began malfunctioning. Tear identified the source of the problem as someone hacking Marduk and neutralized it using her Authority, revealing that the culprit was a fairy-like being. Shortly afterwards, Major Loki explained that she was Atla, the core of the machine intellect that governed the civilization of Atlantis, much to Tear's surprise, who believed that Atlantis' technology had been uprooted completely by Kiskanu. However, Loki revealed that they had unearthed stone tablets inscribed with binary code, allowing them to restore Atla, much to Tear's shock. Shortly before the start of the first operation against Bahamut, Tear was assigned by Haruka to remain on the bridge in order to guard against further electronic attacks from Atla. During the second operation, Tear identified the mysterious discus-shaped objected that shielded Bahamut from Catastrophe as the Sixth True Dragon, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, stating that it could only be destroyed by Antimatter. Following the demise of both True Dragons, the ninth calamity's darkness, which was spreading from Bahamut's trail, attempted to consume Tear and the rest, only to be absorbed by Mitsuki through the use of Code Neun. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like every D, Tear is able to generate and manipulate dark matter, transmuting it into various forms. She is especially proficient at transmuting dark matter into electricity, generating sparks whenever she is agitated. After Kili performed the final treatment on Tear's horns, she gained the ability to project powerful electromagnetic barriers, as well as sensing electrical waves, abilities that proved invaluable in the battle against Yggdrasil. *'Dragon Construct': Tear's initial Fictional Armament, which took the form of a large red dragon made out of dark matter that encased Tear and could generate a powerful storm around it. It was created out of Tear's conviction that she was a Dragon. **'Dragon Wings': Tear's finalized Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a large pair of wings shining with red light that enable her to fly. The wings can generate powerful electric waves for devastating attacks. *'Biogenic Transmutation': Tear is able to perform biogenic transmutation, a feat impossible for normal Ds, after becoming the new core of Yggdrasil to create organic matter, as well as interfere with it. She has been shown using this ability to generate vines that can steal dark matter in order to restrain Vritra. Akashic Record: After Tear became the new core of Yggdrasil, she inherited its Authority, Code Zwo. This enables her to access the Akashic Record and view all information observed through Yggdrasil's plant network. However, she cannot go too deeply into the Akashic Record, lest she lose her sense of self. Tear is also able to steal dark matter from other users by using Yggdrasil's power over electricity, which is derived from the Akashic Record. Code Lost: In Volume 10, Tear acquired a part of Code Lost after Yuu split the scrapped Authority between his mates. Code Neun: As one of Yuu's mates, Tear possesses his Authority, Code Neun. While the true nature of the Authority and its full capabilities are unknown, it was shown to be capable of supressing the Ninth True Dragon's End Matter. Multilingual: Tear is capable of using three languages, including Japanese, on the level of everyday conversation. Relationships Yuu Mononobe Tear developed feelings for Yuu when the latter rescued her and her family from the criminals who were detaining them some time prior to the start of the series. When she met him once again in Midgard, Tear expressed her desire to become his wife and kissed him on the cheek after the incident with Hekatonkheir as a sign of their engagement. Even after learning that Yuu was in love with someone else (namely Iris) after Basilisk's destruction, Tear declared that she would still pursue Yuu until he fell for her. While she hacked Yggdrasil's core, it was Yuu's words to her during their first meeting that allowed her to keep her sense of self. She was able to unblock Yuu's memories via a kiss on the lips using the core she acquired from Yggdrasil. When Yuu marked her as one of his mates, Tear was very happy about it and asked Yuu to take responsibility by marrying her. Mitsuki Mononobe At first, Tear disliked Mitsuki because she insisted that she was a human and not a Dragon. After finding out that she is Yuu's younger sister, Tear started treating her like family as well (jokingly calling Mitsuki her little sister). The two usually get along with each rather well, though Mitsuki often scolds Tear due to her clingy attitude towards Yuu. Lisa Highwalker Among all her classmates in Brynhildr Class, Tear is closest to Lisa. At first, Tear payed no mind to her or anyone else, something which Lisa was greatly upset about. However, after Yuu persuaded her to get close to everyone, Lisa was one of the first people Tear opened up to apart from him and has been shown to admire her. Tear even moved in with Lisa as her roommate and considers her to be somewhat of a mother figure due to her overall kind and caring attitude. Iris Freyja Tear considers Iris to be her rival for Yuu's affections. She often tends to get into arguments with her and antagonize her, especially in matters pertaining to Yuu. However, the two seem to get along quite well and are at times seen playing together. Kili Surtr Muspelheim Tear had a cold relationship with Kili as she believes that Kili was the one who killed her parents and raised her to believe that she was a Dragon. Over time, they seem to have developed a friendlier relationship, although Tear gets mad at Kili whenever she attempts to seduce Yuu. She also stated that she was willing to forgive Kili's past crimes as long as she repented properly. Yoshimi Mononobe Yuu's mother, whom Tear has taken a liking to and views as a mother figure due to her desire to marry Yuu. Trivia *The name Tear was given to her by Kili, who used Tiamat's name as inspiration. It is unknown what her original name was. *Her horns have already become part of her brain, so they are impossible to remove. *Tear has an unconscious habit of transmuting dark matter into electricity when unhappy. *Tear is one of the only four girls to have kissed Yuu on the lips. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females